1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to carts used for moving heavy materials. In particular, it relates to carts used to move heavy materials such as mortar, tiles and marble into position during the installation process, and which further minimizes the amount of bending required of the installer during the installation process.
2. Background Art
Currently, flooring installer's have had to carry tiles or marble (hereinafter collectively referred to as tiles) to the locations where they are to be laid. In addition, containers of mortar and water were carried to the installation point as well as required tools. In a commercial environment, it is typical to use containers of mortar and water with a capacity of five gallons. Due to the size of the containers used, the installer is subjected to high levels of physical stress which can lead to both inefficiency and injury.
Known wheeled carts are capable of carrying tiles, mortar, etc., to the installation location. However, prior art devices are elevated. During the installation process, the installer is usually kneeling on the floor to spread the mortar and lay the tile. The most convenient location for the mortar container is as close to the floor as possible to allow the installer to reach the mortar supply with the minimum amount of bending. Therefore, any supplies or equipment on the raised cart must be moved to the floor for convenient access by the installer. Further, even if a cart with short legs is used, the installer would be required to continuously raise up from the installing position to reach into the five gallon container which holds the mortar. In addition to the stress on the installer's back, the level of efficiency is reduced to the increased time it takes to reach the mortar container. As a result, while prior art devices have provided improved ease when transporting heavy material such as mortar containers, they have also contributed to unnecessary work and inefficiency for the installer.
Of course, the installer can place the container directly on the floor. By locating the container on the floor, the installer is as close as possible to the mortar while laying tiles. This allows for easier mortar spreading and less movement by the installer to retrieve the mortar. However, this also requires the considerable physical exertion of having to move the mortar container every time the installer moved to the location of the next tile. As a result, the placement of the mortar container directly on the floor has considerable disadvantages.
Another problem associated with tile installation is that in addition to the weight of the tiles and mortar, the number of tools used by the installer can be cumbersome to carry on the installer's person. If the tools are instead installed on a cart, the same problems associated with spreading the mortar arise. Namely, the installer has to raise up from the work area to reach the desired tool.
The prior art has failed to provide a device which provides easy and convenient transport of tiles, mortar, and tools while simultaneously locating the mortar container in near proximity to the floor and the tools at an easy to reach location near the floor.